Sexual frustration
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Dally is very sexually frustrated, will he get some relief?


Sexual frustration didn't even begin to cover it anymore.

Walking around town, kicking a bottle cap, Dally glowered at anyone that came to close to him. Nearly two weeks ago Darry and Soda had found out about his and Pony's relationship, which they had kept pretty under wraps for nearly a month. Sure they weren't exactly happy about it and but they accepted it for the soul purpose that they would do about anything to make Pony happy. There was just the little snag of the fact that Darry decided it was that time to give Pony 'the talk'. Sure most of it didn't apply to them but Darry thought he needed to hear it anyway.

Some of the warning about STD's and things is what freaked Pony out however, hence why Dally was dealing with frustration. Before Darry had given him the talk, they never had sex but Pony was very talented with his mouth. Now though, Pony wouldn't do anything more that kiss him.

So to appease the younger male, they both went to the doctors to get checked out and they were waiting on the results.

Getting to the gate of the Curtis's house, he opened it and stepped in, shutting it behind him. Making quick work of the steps he walked into the house, relishing in the shade it provided.

"Dal, is that you?" Pony's voice sounded from, what sounded like the bed room.

"Yea," He called back, kicking his shoes off.

"Can you come here?"

Dally shrugged a little and headed to where he supposed Pony was, stepping into the bed room.

"Where are you?" He asked looking around the dark room.

Behind him the door swung shut and the lock clicked, making Dally turn around and cock an eyebrow. Leaning against the door was Pony, who made a come hither movement with his finger.

"Yes?" Dally asked, stepping forward.

Pony smiled and wrapped his arms around Dally's neck, pulling their bodies and lips together. The blond male made a small noise in the back of his throat as he wrapped his arms around Pony's waist. Slipping his tongue into Dally's mouth, Pony pulled him closer.

Dally shivered at the feeling, seeing as Pony hadn't kissed him like this in weeks and his body was defiantly reacting to it. The younger of the two pressed Dally back a little maneuvering him towards the bed. As they fell on it, Dally looked up at Pony with a questioning look.

"The results came back today," Pony said, kissing Dally's jaw line.

The older of the two let out a moan as Pony nipped at his neck, sucking the skin lightly as well.

"So I take it means your going to actually touch me again?" Dally asked, holding onto Pony's hips.

Pony smirked lightly and moved so he was straddling Dally's hips. "I was thinking a whole lot more than just touching,"

Dally let out a growl like moan and flipped them over, grinding their hips together, making Pony moan.

"So what exactly do you want?" Dally asked, grinding his hips into Pony's again.

"You can't tell?" Pony moaned as Dally kept up the grinding into his cloth encased erection.

"Oh I can,"

"So you just want to hear that I want you to fuck me into the mattress?" Pony said, a blush heating up his cheeks.

"Damn straight," Dally said, kissing Pony roughly.

Pony gasped and kissed back as Dally's hands started moving over his body, slipping them up under his shirt. Slipping the shirt off and tossing it on the floor, Dally started attacking Pony's chest with nips and kisses. By the time Dally got to the top of Pony's pants the younger male's moans were bouncing off the walls.

"Dally, stop teasing me," Pony huffed and moaned more as Dally rubbed him though his jeans.

"Oh why should I give you satisfaction when you wouldn't even look at my cock for the past two weeks?" Dally said, stripping off Pony's jeans.

"Because the sooner you stop taking so long, the sooner you get to fuck me,"

Dally shivered deeply at the thought and the curse word, since it wasn't often that Pony swore. Taking the rest of Pony's clothes off, he got him self undressed as well and spread Pony's legs. The younger male tossed Dally a bottle of lube, causing Dally to cock an eyebrow at him.

"I asked Two-bit to pick it up for me," Pony blushed.

"When?"

"A few days ago," Pony's cheeks got a little redder.

"But you didn't know if I was clean or not," Dally said, tilting his head in confusion.

"I know, but I had decided that it really didn't matter, I was going to wait to see if we had to use the other thing I asked him to pick up for me, but I wanted to make love with you no matter what that paper said,"

Dally was a little shocked at Pony's admission but was happy none the less. Moving up him real quick he gave Pony a deep kiss, before moving back down between his legs.

"So you're sure you're ready?" Dally said, popping open the bottle.

"I'm sure,"

Dally nodded and poured a good amount of the liquid on his fingers and spread Pony's legs a bit further. Pressing his middle finger lightly against Pony's he rubbed back and forth a few times, before pressing it in a little. He was nearly past the first knuckle before Pony made any noise of discomfort.

"You ok?" Dally asked.

"Just stings a little, keep going though,"

The blond male started moving his finger out and back in, each time getting a little further each time. He was up to the second knuckle when he added a bit more lube and another finger. Moans and whimpers were coming out alternatively from the younger male as Dally worked getting Pony ready for him.

After Pony was used to the two fingers Dally added a third, making the male whine a bit more than moan for a bit of time. It didn't take to long after Dally's fingers found his prostate that the moans started again.

"Are you ready for my cock?" Dally asked.

"Yes, please yes," Pony moaned.

Biting his lip Dally pulled his fingers out and grabbed a towel that was sitting in a pile on the floor and wiped the digits off. Slicking up his cock and putting more on Pony, Dally moved his hips between Pony's legs. Spreading them a little further, Dally pressed his cock against Pony, slipping semi easily into the warmth. Both males moans mingled in the air around them as Dally pushed in further.

"God yes Pony," Dally moaned as he pressed fully into him.

"Dallas,"

The blond male shivered at the use of his full name from those gorgeous lips, as he started moving slowly. The thrusts were slow and steady at first, but soon got faster paced as Pony dug his nails into Dally's shoulders.

"Oh Ponyboy," Dally panted into Pony's neck as he reached between them, stroking the males cock.

A loud moan escaped Pony's lips as his back arched off the bed. It didn't take very long for his pleasure to erupt over him, his semen spilling between them. With the extra pressure around his cock, Dally moaned louder. Grabbing onto Pony's hips, he sat up slightly going a bit harder bringing himself to orgasm a few dozen thrusts later. Pony moaned again as he felt Dally's seed fill him.

As Dally pulled out of his lover, they both shivered deeply and the blond made quick work of cleaning them up. When he laid down next to Pony, he pulled the male to him, kissing his lips.

"So was I ok?" Pony asked, a bit worriedly.

"You were better than ok," Dally said, pulling the male flush against him.

Pony smiled and pressed his lips back to Dally's, holding the male close.

~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~

Well it's near one in the morning and I feel like hell and here I am writing smut.

What the fuck is wrong with me -_-

I had started this earlier, but my head started hurting so I had laid down and fell asleep. That's more than likely why I'm not tired now, even though I should try and sleep. But if I just lay there I get bored and annoyed. So I decided to finish this and I did.

Well…. Idk what I'm going to do.

S. E. Hinton owns the outsiders.


End file.
